


Of Table Napkins and Pancakes

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supercorp and of course Supercorp, SupercorpSunday, kara - Freeform, lena - Freeform, the usual cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: In which Lena went to a small dingy diner to skip eating kale and met Kara





	Of Table Napkins and Pancakes

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

‘Of the Stars and the sea,you will always find me alone but never lonely.’ - K.D

 

It was written on a piece of table napkin in a sloppy cursive writing using a Black ink.  
Lena couldn’t fathom why she was here in a small diner just outside the rich outskirts of National City. Let Alone reading a phrase off of a discarded and slightly crumpled table napkin. 

Her Curiosity getting the best of her, she put the Small piece of paper in her purse and tried to look around if there’s someone there that could fit a ‘ K.D’.  
Which she knows is stupid, the diner is packed and she also saw the table being wiped clean just as she entered, which could only mean that whoever occupied the table just left. 

She sighed and look at the Menu on the Table. 

There were one too many salads that are being offered but she did not go this far to eat a piece of leaf. She’s in this dingy diner to eat a sugary treat the one she knows she deserves but has been depriving herself in favor of not gaining a pound or two. Also that who would think a Luthor would go and eat in such a place... it’s a win and a big win for her. 

 

———

Lena finds herself coming back to that grungy diner sooner than she expected nor ever wanted if not for all the Stress and Tension she feels and absorbed whenever she’s in a meeting with her board of members. She won’t even be considering of ever coming back here. 

The bell dinged as she opened the door and silence fell into the once noisy diner. But it passed by easily... everyone coming back to their own conversations.  
Lena finds herself being seated in the same table she got last week and just like last time it was just wiped clean before she was here.  
She inspected the table and again find a small white thing clamped between the edge of the table and the wall. It was well hidden, 

‘ No wonder why the waitress didn’t see it and dumped it’ Lena thought. Was it not supposed to be seen? Now she feels bad for even knowing the table napkins with phrases exist. 

She still got the napkin out of its hiding place anyways. 

 

‘ I wouldn’t mind being lost in the middle of the sea as long as the waves would lead me to you’ -K.D 

Lena Literally blushed and hid the paper in her purse together with the first one. 

 

——

For the Third time she went back to the diner and she’s been berating herself about it. 

Because lena ‘ this couldn’t be a regular thing you’re getting fat you dumbass’ 

But her thoughts of being fat and all that vanished when she once again thinks of who might ‘ K.D’ be. 

Who is this ‘K.D’ Lena kept asking herself the same question over and over again. So she decided for once to write back to this mysterious ‘K.D’ today 

Lena already know her way to her usual table ordered the same sugary treat she ordered for the past days she’s been here. The table once again wiped clean just before her. 

The paper is clamped in its hiding place.  
Lena smiled to herself before eagerly pulling it out. 

‘ I’d suffer through cold nights if I’d wake up beside you in the morning’ - K.D

Ps. Who’s stealing my notes?

running her thumb through the sloppy yet cute penmanship Lena smiled like a foolish teenage girl who have received a Love Letter. giddy that K.D have took notice of her missing notes. 

She places the Table napkin in her purse safely with the firsts one she found before scrambling for her pen and grabbing her unused table napkin to write to. 

 

‘Nice Quotes K.D’ -LL 

Lena simply wrote and folded the paper into four before putting it where she finds the table napkins. 

———

Lena’s back in the diner the next day, excited to see if the mysterious K.D have found her letter.  
She wasn’t disappointed when she does see a new one that reads. 

‘Aha! So you are where my notes have gone to! Please give them back or at least let me have a copy of them. You can meet me here tomorrow at 7Am maybe over some pancakes? I mean, only if you want to!’ -K.D 

Not bothering to write back Lena immediately leaves the place and drives back to L-corp. 

Now that she’s about to know Who on earth K.D was. Her Anxiety got to her right there and then. 

Maybe I shouldn’t have replied nor even came back to that dingy diner in the first place! This madness has gotten too far and out of control. No She can’t meet with that stranger tomorrow. But then everything would’ve been for nothing. 

And it’s like sam is a telepath who have read Lena’s troubled mind she have received a text from her. 

Sam: Hey Lena! Everything alright? 

Lena: No! I’m about to meet a stranger in a dingy diner tomorrow! Help! 

Sam: Help How Lena? 

Lena: What do I wear? 

Lena: NO I mean you should be telling me I shouldn’t go right?

Lena: Tell me what do I do sam? 

Sam: Okay Relax Lena, If you really wanna meet the stranger go meet them! Do you want me to go with you? 

Lena: nO you’re right. I’d go plus the diner is always packed so there’ll be a lot of people they’ll be too stupid it they try to do something. 

Sam: so your outfit then? 

 

———  
Sam had helped her to choose a simple and comfortable jeans which she’s surprised she owned. A pair of sneakers and black V-neck shirt topped with a red leather jacket.  
To say that Lena is nervous is an understatement. She’s honest to God feels so many emotions all at once. 

‘What if she doesn’t like me because I’m a Luthor’ is one of her worse thoughts 

Time check 6:55. 

Five more minutes before seven, Lena runs her hands through her shirt and jeans trying to straighten out the crease that wasn’t even there  
She’s waiting in the same table of course where else would she sit. 

“ Seven stacks of pancakes with so much bananas on top glazed with chocolate syrup for K. Danvers!!!!” The woman at the counter called at exact 7am just as the Bell dinged and a scrambling blonde is in sight. 

“Thank you Julia!” The Blonde beamed happily and made her way to where the table is, to where Lena is. 

“Oh... You...my notes...you..came! You came!” 

Lena expected so much worse but never did she expect a stuttering blonde goddess to be a K.D! 

“Oh... yes.. Hi? I believe Your notes are in my possession” Smooth Lena smooth. 

She faced palm. Wow she’s a useless Lesbian in front of a Blonde goddess with ocean eyes and soft pink lips. 

“I’m Kara...” 

Her skin looks so soft and her hair wow, Maybe I should ask her what her conditioner is. 

“Hey! Are you okay? I said I’m kara?” 

Lena grinned to hide her embarrassment she’s been ogling The woman long before she even got her name. 

“I’m Lena. Nice to meet you Kara Danvers” 

Kara in her second bite of pancakes chocked and Lena dutifully handed her the water. 

“No way! Like Lena whose name was on that Huge Building?! You’re Lena freaking Luthor!” 

She smiled unsure of what the blonde is implying. 

 

“ Oh Rao, Just my Luck! I’ve read your theories about Quantum entanglement and I’m a big fan!” 

 

Lena took a bite of her pancakes and eyed the blonde’. 

It was enormous and looking at the toned blonde she wonders how she do it. Maybe she exercise a lot?? 

 

“Well, Yeah I’ve been to this...diner the last time and saw your notes. I’ve kept them don’t worry” 

 

Kara looked at her perplexed. “ but why?” 

 

“Oh... I was curious I guess... who might this K.D be who writes her Notes in a Table napkin then hides them in the far unnoticeable gap between the table and the wall” 

 

The Blonde blushes with that and adjusted her Glasses. 

“So why do you write them and just leave them?” Lena asked. 

“Oh... I was always alone nowadays with my sister dating someone and of course both of our demanding jobs I have no one to talk to then I got the Idea to just write them all down, you know? The thought and words I couldn’t say to anyone because ...they’re not here or something like that?” Kara explained. 

“Were those letter for someone? Oh God Kara I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kept them— I knew—“ 

“No Lena, they’re just silly dabbles I’m happy you kept them” 

 

Lena being the useless lesbian she is, Melted at the sight and of how someone can be cute, hot, Gorgeous and sexy in a span of a very short time...blurted out ....

“I’m Gay”. 

Kara Might’ve choked the second time if she hasn’t stopped her spoon midway to her agape mouth,wide eyes and red cheeks. 

How Lena wishes the ground to swallow her that moment was pretty funny. 

Lena,Never, as in never in her whole life have been a useless stuttering Lesbian in front of everyone but to this pretty blonde goddess stranger, she’s just one. 

“Oh...I guess I’m Bisexual then? But My sister Alex! She’s Lesbian and is seeing someone named Sam? Yeah that’s right T’was Sam” 

 

Danvers...Danvers....Danvers... 

“You’re Alex Danvers’ sister!!?!!!” 

 

Kara smiled sheepishly. 

“Little sister? Yep that’s me! Wait How do you know Alex? Does she know I’ve met with a stranger? Please don’t tell her! She’s going to kill me Lena! Please!!” 

Lena laughed so much her tummy hurts. How small can the world be? 

“Sam, that sam your sister’s dating is my friend” 

“Really?! Wow I could’ve met you sooner then?! If only I knew!” Kara grunted half heartedly before pouting. 

From then on Lena knew she could never say no to that pout. 

The time passed too Quickly for their liking. They’ve both finished their meals and have jobs to attend to. 

“Catco is not that far from L-corp You know? I can drop by for lunch sometime?” 

“Sure that would be... Lovely” 

 

Lena gave Kara her number and the latter did the same 

With a huge smile painted on both of their faces they’ve gone to their separate ways with promises of Lunch dates and Game nights to the near future both have found each other and neither is willing to let go not now not ever. 

Notes long forgotten now that Kara have found someone to talk to during her endeavors with various kinds of food with Lena. 

Without a clue to where their Journey to the Sea would lead them the two sailed happily together. Without any doubts and inhibitions. They’re just happy and content with each other’ presence through their ups and downs. They know they’ll manage because they’re together. 

And so Kara wrote a note to a Table Napkin from Noonan’s and instead of hiding it between gaps she brought it to L-corp together with a bouquet of plumerias and placed it on top of Lena’s desk while the latter is in a meeting.  
she fled just as fast going back to her work. 

‘I thought the waves would lead me to you But I guess I was wrong. You were like a newborn turtle and maybe I’m the ocean. You know where your home is and it’s me, we’re just destined to be. I love you LL’ -K.D

 

—-

Ps.  
In time for Supercorp Sunday!!!! I just wrote it like 3hrs ago! I am responsible for all the mistakes! I love ya’ll so much!! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed it. I tried my best to finish it for #SupercorpSunday. So here ya go


End file.
